Avalez, Avalez
by ncisj2
Summary: L'équipe fête Thanksgiving ensemble. Jibbs, Tiva et McAbby! Traduction de Gooble, Gooble de Sasha-038


Avalez, avalez

«Mangeons!» cria Abby en regardant avec enthousiasme le menu devant elle. Ziva avait fait une purée de pommes de terre. Tony s'était chargé du jambon. McGee avait fait la farce pendant qu'Abby avait fait la tarte. Ducky, bien sûr, s'était occupé de la dinde. Jenny avait cuit les rouleaux. Gibbs, qui n'avait pas de capacités en cuisine, avait apporté les boissons, qui contenaient toutes de l'alcool .

«Abby c'est ta troisième assiette!» rit McGee, surpris qu'Abby puisse manger autant/ Il n'avait eu qu'une assiette et il n'avait plus faim.

Abby jeta sa tête en arrière et rit «C'est Thanksgiving Timmy. Tu grossis ou tu rentres chez toi!» répondit Abby en se resservant. Elle en profita pour rattraper une bière au passage.

«Écoute la dame McGee» dit Tony en se resservant aussi. C'était probablement la troisième fois. «Se servir trois fois à un charme»

Ziva tapa sur sa main quand il allait prendre un autre morceau de tarte. Elle n'en avait pas encore eu et elle serait foutue s'il en prenait.

Il s'assit sur le canapé à côté de Ziva pour regarder le match de football. Elle prit une petite bouchée de son assiette et la mit dans sa bouche en souriant. Il aurait protesté, mais il savait que Ziva l'étranglerait s'il le faisait.

«Conneries!» crièrent Jenny et Tony en même temps, quand le jeu de football prit une mauvaise tournure.

«Je ne savais pas que tu étais fan» dit Gibbs

«J'étais garçon manqué» déclara Jenny. Quand elle était petite, son meilleur ami était fan de foot avant qu'il soit tué dans un accident de voiture.

Tony étais surpris. Il était habitué à voir un directeur sans émotions et stricte, pas une femme à boire de la bière en maudissant devant un match de football.

Lorsqu'Abby fini sa troisième assiette elle posa sa tête sur le torse de McGee. Il savait qu'elle s'endormait vite après avoir beaucoup mangé.

Une heure plus tard, toute l'équipe était endormie sauf Gibbs et Jenny. Abby avait mangé quatre assiettes comparé à Tony qui n'en avait mangé que trois et demi. Ziva et McGee en avait mangé que deux.

«Bon sang, mais cours plus vite!» marmonna Jenny en étouffant ses paroles par une gorgée de bière.

«Ils dorment» déclara Gibbs en regardant son équipe.

«Abby se resservait une autre fois et elle explosait!» dit Jenny en riant

«Tu penses qu'ils sortent ensembles?» demanda Gibbs en réalisant comment ses agents étaient couchés les uns sur les autres. C'était un peu osé, de la façon dont lui et Jen se serait posés il y a quelques années.

«Non» répondit Jen

«Ils devraient» dit-il

«Jésus-Christ Jethro, à quel point es-tu ivre?» demanda-elle en riant

Il haussa les épaules «Ils se rendent heureux. Un peu comme nous Jen»

«Sexe et bourbon?» elle rit et roula des yeux. Elle était ivre et fatiguée, mais ça n'affectais pas sa personnalité du tout.

«Ha!» il se mit à rire «surtout du sexe!»

«Tais-toi avant que Dinozzo nous entende» dit-elle avant de jurer quand l'épique adverse mit un but.

«Ils dorment. On pourrait coucher ensemble tout de suite et Dinozzo ne remuerait même pas» dit-il en riant à son expression

«Je ne vous le recommanderais pas» dit Ziva

Le couple sursauta en entendant la voix de l'israélienne.

«Il ne veut pas dire que nous avons déjà coucher ensemble» se défendit Jenny «Il disait ça parce que je suis une crieuse»

«Et comment Gibbs sait ça?» demanda Tony

«Mon intuition Dinozzo» dit Gibbs en riant

«Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ma tarte?» cria Ziva

Jenny et Gibbs éclatèrent de rire en voyant le visage de Tony se remplir d'un mélange de peur et de culpabilité. Ziva se tourna vers lui, ses yeux le poignardant «Tu as mangé ma tarte?» marmonna-elle

«Tu n'aurais pas aimé. Tu n'aimes pas la citrouille de toute façon» dit-il

«C'était à la cerise» dit-elle les dents serrées

«Oh oui» dit-il avec un grand sourire «Je peux te donner un avant-goût si tu veux»

Gibbs se tendit soudain, comme si Ziva était sa fille et que Tony la draguait. Jenny rit quand elle le sentit se crisper «Tu veux toujours qu'ils sortent ensemble?» marmonna-elle

«Dinozzo» grogna Gibbs

Abby et McGee se réveillèrent, pas au courant de la situation «Je suis tellement ivre» dit Abby d'une voix pâteuse.

«Je pense que nous le sommes tous» dit Tony

«Et bien, quoi qu'il arrive, nous pouvons rejeter la faute sur l'alcool» dit McGee

«AUCUN de vous ne va coucher ensemble» dit Gibbs en regardant toutes les personnes dans la salle, y comprit Jenny dont les yeux s'étaient remplis d'excitation quand elle avait entendu McGee.

«Pourquoi pas Jethro?» demanda Jenny, se blottissant contre lui

Toute l'équipe essaya de se retenir de rire sauf Tony qui avait explosé de rire en voyant l'expression de Gibbs

«J'AIME THANKSGIVING!» cria Abby


End file.
